


Sunset

by celry



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, i just want them to make up resolve their problems and have happier lives... possibly together...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celry/pseuds/celry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shades of orange and purple in a sunset... strong 2am feelings for this ship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

The last minute of sunshine glittered across the horizon and reflected light through the large arched picture windows onto Shiori's violet, jewel-like hair. The sky announced its last minutes of the day and their room, once bright as a daffodil, was swept into a pool of glowing orange. It had been a while since Juri had seen an orange this captivating, this violent. Although it carried no heat, she felt caught in the warm-coloured light.

They sat in two elegant cushioned chairs, facing each other. Shiori had her back to the window, and Juri was in the center of the room. A good distance separated them. It was hard for Juri to make out her body; the fiery light seeping into her eyes caused Shiori to become a silhouette. So she waited, and they watched each other in silence.

Somewhere at the far end of the hall room, in the shadows where no large windows casted sunny rays, a basket of ornamental tangerines fell off of a table. Juri pulled her eyes away for a momentary glance at the pitiful ruined display, then looked back. At once, the sky flashed crimson, the night fell, and the moon rose. She could see her now- Shiori had a pale smile.

With drawn out screeches, she pulled her chair until it was next to Juri's. Juri could almost feel their shoulders touching, their hair brushing past each other. She dared not steal a glance at the other girl when they were so close. It was like many years ago, when they were still intimate as children, but now she was afraid; the Shiori she saw now had already met with the mouths of nameless others until every word she said became twisted and laced with a saccharine poison. Juri's lips ached to spout out some wall of phrases that could cover up how vulnerable she really was, up so close next to her. But neither uttered a sound. And so the night wore on, a velvety violet encasing the dewy stars.

Abruptly, Juri turned to look at her and broke the silence. Her voice cracked slightly as she lifted that imagined blindfold she was prey to and saw the eyes she had once been helpless to.

"Say, would you join me for badminton sometime?"


End file.
